CP9's Independent Report
- , volumes | chapter = - , installments | episode = | date = 2008-2009 | prev = Enel's Great Space Operations | next = Straw Hat's Separation Serial }} CP9's Independent Report is the tenth Cover Story created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. The story is set after the events of the Enies Lobby Arc and before the Dressrosa Arc. Summary Surviving the annihilation of Enies Lobby through Blueno's Air Door, the members of Cipher Pol 9, with the exception of Spandam, are forced to travel on foot to St. Poplar, where they plan to treat Rob Lucci's wounds. They work for money on the street, with Kumadori performing, Jabra and Blueno showcasing an 'animal show', Kaku acting as a 'slide' in his giraffe form, and Kalifa cleaning the streets with her power. With the money they gain from this, they admit Lucci to a hospital, where he remains unconscious for a few days, while the other agents spend their time shopping and sightseeing. After his recovery, CP9 goes to a bowling alley. There, a commotion outside alerts them of the invading Candy Pirates, whose captain captures a mother and daughter. CP9 then arrive and defeat the Candy Pirates with ease, as the townspeople look on in amazement. However, Lucci deals "excessive justice" to the crew's captain by crushing his head with his foot, causing the citizens to run away in fear. Knowing that they can't remain on the island anymore, they prepare to leave the island, but before they do, a girl comes up to them and presents Kalifa with a beautiful flower as thanks for saving her and her mother. CP9 returns to their homeland, where they witness a future generation of Cipher Pol is being trained. The Marines, being lead by Captain Very Good, show up to capture CP9, but they fiercely protect their home, quickly dispatching them. Spandam, in his intensive care unit, receives a Den-Den Mushi call from Lucci, who says that someday they will return for him - likely for revenge, since Spandam was the one who blamed CP9 for the failure of the mission and sent the Marines after them. They are on a hijacked boat with the body parts of Very Good left scattered behind. Panicked, Spandam and his father, Spandine, then plot the obliteration of CP9. The agents of CP9 then leave their home island, sailing off into the distance with the flower of beauty and goodwill symbolically planted in the earth of their childhood home. Chapter Titles #Island of No Survivors (Chapter 491) #Air Door (Chapter 492) #Save Rob Lucci (Chapter 493) #Forced Error! Pursuers from the World Government (Chapter 494) #Trainrail of Escaping (Chapter 495) #"Spring Queen Town St. Poplar" Without the Medical Fees (Chapter 496) #Save Rob Lucci - Kumadori Performs to Earn Medical Fees (Chapter 497) #Earning Medical Fees - Jabra & Blueno's Wild Animal Show (Chapter 498) #Earning Medical Fees - The Giraffe Slide (Chapter 499) #Earning Medical Fees - Cleaning the Streets (Chapter 500) #"We'll Gladly Accept Your Soaked Cash" (Chapter 501) #Shopping and Smoking (Chapter 502) #Waiting for the Shoppers (Chapter 504) #The Awakening (Chapter 505) #Discharged From the Hospital (Chapter 506) #Everybody Has Fun Bowling (Chapter 508) #Ruckus in the Town (Chapter 509) #The Candy Pirates Appear in St. Poplar Harbor (Chapter 510) #Envoy of Justice (Chapter 511) #Strength the Likes of Which Has Never Been Seen (Chapter 512) #Excessive Justice (Chapter 513) #We Cannot Remain in this Town (Chapter 514) #Too Beautiful to Behold, a Flower of Thanks (Chapter 515) #CP9 Departs from St. Poplar (Chapter 517) #Homeland (Chapter 518) #The Next Generation of Cipher Pol in Training (Chapter 519) #Pursuers Arrive to Capture CP9 (Chapter 521) #We Won't Let You Disturb Our Home (Chapter 522) #Spandam in his Intensive Care Unit Receives a Den Den Mushi (Chapter 523) #This is your Former Subordinate, Rob Lucci (Chapter 524) #Someday We Shall Return (Chapter 525) #Father and Son Plot the Obliteration of CP9 (Chapter 527) #The Ship Sails Off Into Distance (Chapter 528) Gallery Story Impact *Lucci, Kaku, and Spandam later join CP-0. Arc Navigation Site Navigation ru:Независимое расследование CP9 fr:Le CP9 Hors Service ! it:Missioni extra-curriculari del CP9 pl:Raport CP9 po wykonaniu misji 10